Blood Red Moon
by Ran and Shao
Summary: Alucard pays Seras a visit, claiming he needs to 'teach her a lesson'. When Sera discovers his real intentions, she's already caught in her own web. Lemon! AxS. R&R. One chapter


**Omg, it's me Ran! I just had to do this oneshot, mostly because I am one hundred percent SerasXAlucard. I'm hoping you guys will enjoy this as much as I will. Review please! Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters.**

She hated the smell of them.

The souless husks meandered through the graveyard, groaning and flailing, giving off the sickening stench of rot and death.

Seras mused to herself how cliche this all was. Fighting ghouls in a graveyard. She could only imagine what kind of sick monster would have the nerve to do this. A whole town had fallen to the plague of ghouls before the Hellsing organization could be alerted.

A whole town of ghouls.

And it annoyed Seras to no end that Integra would send her away to exterminate such pitiful ghouls. There wasn't another human for miles, they would eventually kill each other for sustenance.

Seras hated to be taken away from her master for very long. She needed his presence, almost as much as she needed blood. She wistfully smiled to herself, mentally admitting that she would give up blood forever if it meant she could never be seperated from Master Alucard.

She carried a simple pistol on her tonight, with a belt full of clips. Taking the first steps forward, she took aim and fired on her first target. Of course, it was a perfect shot. Right between the eyes, like always. Her glowing crimson eyes scanned the immediate environment, picking out the strongest targets first; those that actually acknowledged her presence.

She sighed, wishing her master could see her right now. See that she really did learn something fom him, that she wasn't completey useless. The night carried on, a constant ringing of shots penetrating the otherwise still night.

'God I miss my bed'

--

By the time she was finished with the pathetic mission, she was drenched head to toe in blood. her tight skirt was ripped up to her belt, and she had been reduced to the tank top she had worn beneath her blue emblazoned vest. She stalked the hallways, navigating back to her room.

Once inside, she pushed open the door, and collapsed on her feathery mattress.

"Ahhhh...It's been too bloody long" Her blissful smile revealed her gleaming fangs, tiny by a vampire's judgment, but quite intimidating by a human standard.

There was on knock on her door. She only bothered to crack one bloody crimson eye open, "Come in, Walter" She called out mechanically. But the door didn't open.

"...Walter?" She sat up and draped her feet over the side of the bed.

She made a move to stand and walk toward the door, but a large, strong hand held her in place on the bed.

"Sit still, Police girl." His voice was drenched in a grin.

Not really surprised she looked up cooly into her master's sanguine eyes, "But I'm hungry master. I haven't had blood sense yesterday morning." Her voice bordered between a whine and a pout.

"You can deal with it. I have an important matter to discuss with you." No matter how serious he tried to be, Seras could always hear a cocky smile in his tone.

"Master?" Seras cocked one eyebrow, "I performed my duty flawlessly. Did I upset you?"

"No, but Integra informed me that you were... rather disrespectful when accepting your task." he tipped his hat up, allowing himself a full view of the tiny vampire.

It was serious. "I...wasn't in the best mood, Master. I don't get-"

"Get what, Police Girl?"

"My name is Seras!" She snapped at him.

"Clearly, you no longer know what respect is" He loomed above her, grinning widely. She felt so small and helpless beside him, like a baby bird sitting next to a hungry cat.

"Master, if I need to change, just-" A hint of fear showed in her voice, and Alucard detected it, savoring it.

"Too late, Police Girl. I don't want to hear your human excuses. I want to here you beg for forgivness."

He was acting like she had tried to kill Integra! Without so much as a twitch of hos arms, Seras was pinned against the wall, her feet dangling a few feet from the ground. Alucard held her up by her throat with one hand, and used the other to push the corners of her mouth into a smile. he was enjoying himself way too much.

Her voice cam out as a whisper "What's this really about? Integra told me personally that I don't have to addre-"

"You talk far too much, Police Girl" He moved his hand from her lips to her neck, brushing down the narrow alabaster expanse. Chills coursed down her spine, causing her trapped form to shiver. Oh...There must be a red moon out tonight. Alucard had warned her about the red moon, and what it did to him. He warned her that he wouldn't be himself, and that she should avoid him at all costs untilt the moon was silver again.

Had it been four months already?

Seras cursed under her breath. How could she not know the date?!

"Why so gloomy? Don't you know what the red moon entitles me to?"

"Yes, I do master." He had told her that if he caught her, just go along with whatever he said. He told her specifically not to defy him in anyway at all. But he had never told her what it was that he would want.

But now she understood.

'Keep my mouth shut. That's the way out of most problems, why should this be any different?' She thought to herself, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"You learn quickly. How long, I wonder, can you stay quiet?" He hooked a long, ivory finger down the front of her shirt, tugging it playfully. She squeaked, taken aback.

His laughter reverbeted through the room. "Ah you never cease to amaze me, Police Girl!" As if forced to, he crushed his lips against hers, gnashing their fangs together, and cutting her lips in several places. His tounge traced her lips, licking up the dropletts of blood. It took only a few moment for her to realized that she was no longer dangling above the floor. Her feet were planted firmly on the rough stone, and Alucard was stooping to her height.

Embarrassed at her already scarce clothing she stared wantingly at her dresser, begging for her wooly pajama bottoms and flannel shirt.

As if detecting her distraction, Alucard roughly grabbed her jaw and directed it back to his jeering face, attempting to trap her red eyes within his.

"You wound me, Seras Victoria. Am I really that intimidating?" He laughed at his sarcasm. Of course he was intimidating.

"Master, I think it would-" she cut herself off. He had used her name. She could not deny him. And she had promised, four months ago, that she would give him anything he wanted. Anything, no matter the cost to her.

Alucard seemed to detect her resolve, for her shrugged off his long, red coat and lifted Seras into his arms, carrying her to her tiny bed.

His body pressed her into the mattress, his open shirt allowing her to feel his flesh against her own.

He was so smooth.

Alucard, in his haste, once again crushed their lips together, but this time, Seras's tounge danced with his. This seemed to overjoy him. He snapped the flimsy straps that held her shirt over her shoulders, and pulled the silly piece of cloth away.

Seras blushed as she felt something hard push against her legs. He wasn't really going to do it was he? And if he was, who was she to question him? She had no choice in the matter.

He had made quick work of the rest of her clothes, the pathetic scraps danced to the floor, abandoning Seras.

He wasted no time in gliding his lips down her neck, over her collar bone, and down her stomach. Her face was scrunched in concentration, trying to will herself to another place. But Alucard wouldn't allow it.

"Smile Police Girl, this is your lucky night" He laughed at himself again, his husky laugh making Seras blush even deeper. The hard thing against her legs moved up, coming closer to its destination.

Distractedly, he plunged his fangs into her throat, drawing out the cold blood that she had consumed a few nights ago. The punture faded away within seconds, but the feeling remained.

She would have to give him what he wanted. She would learn her lesson after this mistake, and then it would never happen again.

She edged her hand toward his erection, hesitantly clamping her hands around it. She had a good idea of what to do with it. She ran her fingers gently down its length, drawing out a pleased sigh from Alucard.

Her lips danced down his neck and along his shoulder. This seemed to please him even more.

Now more comforatable knowing that she was on the right track, she brought her leg over his torso, securing herself against his body.

'Just get it over with master.' She couldn't will herself to talk at the moment, so she just hoped he would catch her drift.

Of course he did.

Somehow, his pants were on the floor, along with the rest of his attire. Seras would never understand how he moved so quickly.

She felt the actual flesh of his erection against her legs, now. She caught his flashy grin one last time, before her eyes squeezed shut.

He was almost too big for her. He forced himself deeper and deeper, until he was completly inside. Seras thrashed slighltly, straining against the hands that secured her against the bed that up until now, she had been begging for.

"Ah! M-Master!" She tried to tell him it was too much, but what good would it do? He would just want to hurt her even more. She whimpered and whined, shaking her head from side to side, her spiky golden hair splaying across her face.

Alucard brought his face down against Seras's chest. His breath fluttered along her skin, raising chills. He continued to rock faster and faster, the bed groaning in complaint. He savored all of her sounds, every squeak and moan, even her occasionally pleads.

He didn't cease with his hammering until he felt the envigorating pleasure build up in his lower stomach.

"Seras...Victoria..." He released inside of her, collapsing over her body when he was done.

He pressed his lips againt her ears. "Next time I warn you about something, listen to me"

Then he was gone.

Seras sat up, accompanied by the painful throb between her legs. "Master...You're welcome." She smiled childishly.

Wrapping up in her blanket, she rolled over, and finally went to sleep.

**So, how was that? Did it satisfy your lemony needs? I sure hope so. If it didn't, review and tell me what needs improvement. I'm always happy to accept advice.If you catch any obvious errors, I would like to be informed. And any flames will be given to Shao to power her Easy Bake oven. Thank you so much!  
Ran**


End file.
